


Whispers Never Become History

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their father tells them that as Princes of Doriath there is history in their blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Never Become History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Challenge "History".

There is history everywhere in the caves, as their father often reminds them.

He says they are the sons of a King and the great-grandchildren of another, and the history is there in their blood. Mommy laughs at that.

As Elurín pulls his brother closer to him, he wonders why mommy hasn’t come back yet, and why she told them to stay here.

Then she’s there, and dark haired elves are surrounding them, taking mommy away from them and they want her but the elves are carrying them away and it’s cold.

Eluréd’s whispers and Elurín’s whimpers never become history.


End file.
